Los imperdonables
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Siempre sentirán remordimiento. [Colección de drabbles, viñetas, one-shots, AUs y crossovers. Multi-pairing] Cuatro: Loki/Wanda
1. Último consuelo

**N/A:** Hola, pastelitos :)

Como el summary explica, abro espacio para colgar una serie de relatos independientes centrados en multiples parejas. Todos acerca de angst, tragedia, cosas feas y tristes en general.

Empiezo con una fantasía IronWitch (Tony/Wanda). Básicamente porque la querida Petta (Pettxmon) y yo buscamos desesperadamente ganarnos un lugar en el infierno (? ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con la pareja más crack del mundo mundial?

Ironwitch al que quise meterle sentido a la fuerza, igual luego me paso totalmente por el forro canon cinematográfico y del comic, pero por ahora algo de coherencia respecto a ambos. Mezclados, porque YOLO.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel._

* * *

 **Pairing:** Tony/Wanda.

 **Rating:** T **Género:** Angst/Frienship

 **Palabras:** 726

 **Música:** _Take Me Somewhere Nice_ de Mogwai.

* * *

 **Último consuelo**

.

No hubo ilusiones o promesas, ni la expectativa de ninguna gran pasión. Fue sincero cuando juntó valor para hablarle de la sencillez casi insulsa de su futuro, ahorrándose la farsa barata de una relación en rosa. Tony ya conocía el mal fin de esas cosas y lo mucho que solían doler.

No le prometió no fallarle, porque sin duda iba a hacerlo.

En cambio, ofreció todo el cariño que ella había conseguido de él a lo largo de los años. Ofreció amistad, un lugar de paz al cual llegar al final del día para dejarse caer, vencida ya por el cansancio, por no dejar de intentar a pesar de todo. Un sitio seguro para descansar, donde siempre habría alguien que la comprendía.

Wanda no necesitaba otra cosa, de cualquier manera. Había dejado demasiado atrás. No aspiraba a un afectado romance que, al fin de cuentas, Tony ni siquiera podía brindar. No quería nada de él, dijo, salvo el alivio que viniera con aquella llana soledad que compartían.

La culpa, el miedo, el camino difícil para llegar hasta allí. Que alguien supiera lo mucho que el remordimiento pesaba, cual fría mortaja en vida.

Lo abrazó tantas noches, en un lecho que ya no toleraba las tórridas pautas del pasado pero sí una piedad tierna y taciturna. Él la sostuvo, con algún cariño latiendo junto a su corazón. Ella apretó una mejilla contra el pecho desnudo, delineando la cicatriz que dejara el reactor, mientras la luz de la luna se desperdigaba en la habitación en un momento reservado para evadir el pasado.

—Lo siento —Tony decía a menudo.

—Yo también —Wanda respondía.

No hacía falta agregar todo por lo que Tony se arrepentía. Haber contribuido a la infelicidad de "su bruja preferida". Porque en las largas noches, sobre su cama, antes de lograr dormir arrullado por el corazón de la pelirroja, no podía evitar especular hasta qué punto había sido culpa suya toda la infelicidad de Wanda. Lamentaba los misiles Stark en Sokovia, lamentaba a Ultrón y la pérdida de Pietro. Lamentaba la Guerra Civil, perseguirla. Lamentaba haber hecho de ella una prisionera cuando se concluyó que era un peligro para el mundo, sin reparar en su sanidad mental y todo el daño que se pudo haber evitado… No hubo día en que no se torturara con los errores que habían sentenciado a Visión frente a Thanos.

Siempre iba a sentir culpa, no importaba cuánto se esforzara por corregir lo que hizo mal. Hay cosas que simplemente no regresan, hay cosas que se hacen y son eternas. La infelicidad de Wanda, de Pepper, de Steve, de cada persona que se cruzó en su camino.

Pero Wanda tal vez estuviera muy cansada incluso para odiarlo, quizá su propia culpa y su desesperado anhelo por el pasado, la impelieran irremediablemente hacia él. Porque Wanda se aferraba a Tony, sin hablar mucho, enredaba sus largos dedos entre el cabello castaño y mirándolo a los ojos susurraba por fin con dulzura "Eres mi todo, Anthony".

Tony suponía que sería quizás porque ya no le quedara nada más. Sus hijos no habían existido jamás; Erik había creado una criatura hermosa y peligrosa y luego se fue.

No le dio ilusiones, no pudo hacerlo. Mentirle. Decirle que iba a amarla como pudo amar a Virginia. No juró no arruinarlo, porque por seguro, terminaría haciéndolo.

En cambio, la sostuvo contra él, la besó con delicadeza, como si pudiera desvanecerse en el aire si la tocaba con demasiada fuerza.

No le dio mentiras románticas, porque de nada servían.

Le hizo el amor, vertiendo ternura en cada roce. Recibió besos y caricias como bálsamo sobre su cuerpo exhausto. Sus manos sobre él tenían una sensación extraña. Tony sabía entonces que era porque no estaban hechas para él, habían sido para alguien mejor. Alguien que ya no estaba, a quien él no había podido salvar.

Cuando llegó la hora de morir, recordó sobre todas las cosas, los momentos en que Wanda Maximoff se aferraba a sus hombros y lo miraba directo a los ojos. Su piel salpicada de pequeñas cicatrices tras interminables batallas, la dulce y decadente firmeza de sus pechos contra su piel, sus ojos verdes, hondamente melancólicos pero serenos, fijos en los suyos como si fuera lo único.

Quizá realmente lo fuera.

Tony ya no tenía nada, salvo a ella. Así que no sería mentira decirlo.

Decir que en la inmensa nada en que había caído, ella era su todo. Pudo haber dicho eso, pudo haber expresado tanto.

Sólo tenía que abrir la boca y poner en palabras un último consuelo para la soledad de Wanda antes de partir, pero falló. Incluso en eso, Tony le falló.


	2. Reglas de tiempo I: Pasado

**N/A:** ¿Qué diablos es esto? Ni idea.

Eh, sería bueno aclarar que no hice tanto esto por el OC como por la mutación del personaje y el tiempo. Las cosas que me obsesionan, dios. Estuve a un pelo de utilizar a Rogue, y luego aún más cerca de utilizar a Wanda; pero ninguna de las dos viaja por el tiempo y es más complicado involucrarlas con la ciencia ficción a este nivel como tal, so… Así ha quedado.

En cuanto el personaje canon con el que "involucro" al OFC, pues pudo ser cualquiera. Dice "Remy" (Gambit, venga) porque alguien se ha encargado de obsesionarme con él durante estos días, pero en serio, podría decir "Roca #4" y daría igual xD

No sé, quizá debí poner a Arcangel en Apocalypse.

Eso me recuerda: temporalmente (?) ubicado en el futuro distópico en DOFTP. El presente del OC, porque, bueno, viaja en el tiempo...

Sólo eso, por lo demás, rarocidades que acostumbro. La "tiempocidad" chapucera que me viene con los maratones de Doctor Who. Pseudo-ciencia, pseudo-fic, pseudo romance. No me arrepiento de nada. OC centric.

No intente encontrarle sentido, no lo tiene.

* * *

 **Rating:** K+ ; **Género:** Angst/Sci-fi

 **Palabras:** 1082

 **Música:** _They'll only miss you when you leave_ de Carissa's Wierd.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Gambit y otros mutantes mencionados no son de mi propiedad (lástima). Todo a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

 **Reglas de tiempo I:**

 **El pasado es intocable**

.

Las reglas podrían romperse.

Nada extraordinario, se sabe que suelen quebrarse bajo un curioso subterfugio: fueron hechas para eso.

Es curioso. ¿Por qué alguien crearía y luego intentaría confiar en reglas semejantes?

Y es un pensamiento, sólo eso. Que podría romper las reglas, incluso argüir no conocerlas todas. Atribuir la falla a la ignorancia, a la duda. No habría culpa en ello.

Remy, he estado aquí varias veces. Justo aquí.

Ingresas a la mansión, es la primera vez que te veo. Soy la niña parlanchina, bajita y escuálida, aún para su edad, que no se despega de Ororo. Saludas con un ademán tierno y galante, inclinándote un poco para dejar un beso sobre la mano.

Y yo sonrío sin comprender una sola de las palabras en el francés extraño que de cuando en cuando utilizas. Curiosa más que fascinada ante el escarlata y negro de tus ojos.

He estado aquí muchas veces. Sobre todo aquí. Vigilándonos a lo lejos, escondida de ti y el resto (nunca del Profesor, no completamente, imposible), lidiando con el deseo de romper las reglas del tiempo. Obligarme a mover las piernas y normalizar la respiración para llegar hasta ti.

Lo he pensado bastante, lo he planeado no sin cierto remordimiento, por supuesto: interrumpir, acotar que vengo del futuro para así comenzar una historia increíble sobre personas increíbles que vas a conocer.

No decirte que lo que viene (mi futuro, que igual está por convertirse en presente) se volvió un asco y que llevas un tiempo muerto.

 _Las reglas_.

El grupo de amigos y compañeros tuyos avanza por el lugar, y yo no me muevo de aquí, recién llegada de algún lugar en el tiempo, otra vez.

Y otra vez, me quedaré aquí. Porque las reglas… ah, las reglas. El tiempo y el espacio no las crean porque sea divertido romperlas.

He estado aquí demasiadas veces, Remy. Deseando contarte acerca del futuro.

Había decidido que mis viajes te involucrarían; algo sencillo, para probar, y en caso de no repetirse, al menos terminaría con un cambio positivo en la historia. Nuestra historia.

Mis ganas de que me quisieras como yo quería y no como tú podías.

Sólo que cada vez que vuelvo, lo comprendo: no puedo hacer con el tiempo, con el pasado por sobre cualquier otro momento, lo que yo quiera.

 _Las reglas._

Claro que he vuelto al pasado para verte, a veces al mismo momento varias — _demasiadas_ — veces. Buscarte es un lío y la mayoría de las circunstancias en que te encuentro me son poco agradables. Creo que supone alguna especie de romántica tortura ir a tu pasado para presenciar las cosas que no puedo cambiar.

Es parte de un error mío. Mi juicio no es el mejor cuando tiño de nostalgia el futuro, en mis deseos de mejorar el presente. Cada vez que caigo en la cuenta de que a pesar de mi posibilidad para andar por el tiempo y el espacio a voluntad, no soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, algo... se retuerce dentro de mí.

Las reglas existen y en el pasado (que está por suceder) comencé a identificar, mutación mediante, cuándo la continuidad permitía ser intervenida, cuando viajar al futuro, según mi estado actual de presente, era propicio.

Confusión, el tiempo es raro. Háblame de él cuando _vuelvas_ a conocerme. Seré (fui) una adulta, tan escuálida como lo fue la niña, vive de delinquir para personas horribles que hacen cosas igualmente repugnantes. No me recuerdas, ¿por qué lo harías? No fui tan importante. No me reconoces. La máscara y la capucha me ocultan a la par de la noche.

Conozco mi línea de tiempo, lo mucho que comienza a doler cuando dejo de pertenecer al aquí y el ahora. Mi presente ideal cambia rápido y sólo tú llegaste a saber lo mucho que eso podía aterrarme. Asida al presente, quiero quedarme en él porque adaptarme nunca fue mi fuerte. Pasado y futuro no son siempre buenos.

También sé algunas cosas sobre tu línea de tiempo, Remy.

Sé dónde termina. He estado ahí un par de veces, pensando en hacerlo. Salvarte.

Mi juicio se nubla cuando tiño de nostalgia el tiempo, en mis deseos de mejorar el presente.

Dejo a la adolescente escuálida que era, mirándote como si estuvieras hecho de las mejores cosas. Pero sólo eres un hombre.

Dejo el pasado atrás y vuelvo a donde tu vida termina. Por tercera vez. Las reglas cobran vida y me aplastan. No debo estar aquí.

Centinelas cerca, el tiempo me dice que no es momento para mi final.

¿Qué importa? Igual viviría en el pasado.

Somos inmortales, Remy.

Vivimos para siempre, en lo ocurrido, en lo que fue.

Tú caes y mueres y tu tiempo se ha acabado, sólo que eso no es cierto.

Yo vuelvo al pasado, al gesto galante y dulce con que besas la mano de una niña-adolescente con el corte de cabello de un varón y la ropa gastada de la clase baja que la ha empujado a hasta aquél lugar.

Ahí estás vivo.

Ahí eres inmortal.

En cada momento del pasado, como una fotografía.

Algún día, dentro de muchos años, sonreirás con sorna para una ladronzuela escurridiza, sin recordar que de niña te miró más curiosa que fascinada cuando te inclinaste para saludarla en esa mansión de Westchester.

Podría romper las reglas entonces, contarte del futuro sin futuro que te aguarda. A ti, a tu familia de mutantes en la mansión.

Pero… las reglas. No puedo. No es para mí. No debo cambiar las cosas, el pasado es intocable, me explican tiempo y espacio cada vez que lo intento.

Luego, en el futuro en que ya no existes (mi presente real), escondiéndome de los centinelas, noto la perturbación del espacio y el tiempo. Se acerca. El cambio. La oportunidad. No es para mí, claro que no. El universo sabe qué es lo que haría de poder manipular el pasado.

Es para ellos, Kitty puede ir más allá. No cortando la geometría del espacio, sino fluyendo con ella.

Ojalá pudieras sentirlo, Remy. Es magnífico.

El cambio.

El tiempo que se vuelve algo suave y moldeable, cálido, húmedo.

El pasado, mi presente, tu futuro.

Se desmorona y es sublime.

Es lo inmortal.

Y se transforma, gotea adiós y caos.

Despedida y permiso.

Torna en algo que seguro Wanda comprendería mejor: posibilidades.

Algo diferente.

Un lugar en el que sí tienes futuro y yo me quedo sin presente.

Oh, Remy. El tiempo es raro, de eso no te quede ninguna duda.

El tiempo es confuso y es sublime, cuéntamelo algún día.

* * *

 **N/A** : Se me acaba de ocurrir que bien pude haber hecho una historia original (no fanfic) con esto Cx *se da un zape*.

Ni hablar, llegó tarde la idea. Y además he abusado de palabras como "tiempo" y "pasado" cx

No pretendo que alguien comprenda la sarta de rarezas que he vertido aquí xD Esa no es la intensión; no que le den un sentido de orden, nope. Más bien mostrar lo caótico, confuso, revuelto y relativo que es el tiempo.

Quizá también fallara con eso, pero… sí. Ya quedó.

¡Besines!


	3. Reglas de tiempo II:Futuro

_**Disclaimer:** Ni Warren ni Betsy son míos, me los he pedido prestados un rato y tengo pensado devolverlos... En algún momento. _

* * *

**Pairing:** Psylocke/Archangel.

 **Rating** : T **Género:** Angst/Tragedy/Romance

 **Palabras:** 802

 **Música:** Desert Song de MCR.

 **Notas:** Ambientado en la película X-Men Apocalypse. No obstante, la trama gira sobre cierto suceso de los cómics. Es mi adaptación de ese acontecimiento al UCX. Algo así.

* * *

 **Reglas de tiempo II:**

 **El futuro no existe**

.

—¿Por qué lloras, Betsy?

La silueta de Warren se corta oscura contra la tibia luz del atardecer. Su voz es un rumor áspero que protesta en el viento a medida que se acerca. Psylocke llora fuera de aquella fantasía, pero se esfuerza por sonreír para Ángel dentro de ella.

Ha usado el apodo cariñoso, el que utilizaba al principio. Elizabeth recuerda y siente el nítido crujido de algo en su interior; quisiera doblarse de dolor, como anticipando el momento para venirse abajo en pedazos.

Dios, aún entonces, en el inicio, Warren era muy joven, el niño asustado que huía. Niño tonto, casi siempre huía.

Ella llevaba un tiempo siendo la rabiosa confusión que él juzgó fascinante. Lo cierto es que Psylocke tornó en absoluto caos cuando Warren apareció, urgiendo su fatalidad.

Porque Elizabeth siempre fue una para arruinar cosas.

Más pronto que tarde, lo arruinó a él también.

Una noche despertó, tanteando en la cama para no encontrarlo ahí. El vacío entre las sábanas acusó lo que su conciencia trataba de rechazar: le había colocado cadenas a sus alas y una jaula a su escasa libertad. Si algo más dijo la gélida sensación de no estar envuelta en sus alas, fue que no le restaba sino huir.

No admitió que ella misma se había quedado sin libertad cuando lo perdió.

Quedó esperar lo mejor — _que Warren muriera pronto, por favor_.

Nada salvo el consuelo de estar viva ella misma. No era libre, había olvidado cómo, lo había dejado atrás, con Warren, en Alemania. Pero respiraba y acaso guardaba esperanza: que si el indómito rubiecillo, que era más demonio que ángel, no moría pronto, viviría para siempre.

Elizabeth conjeturó mal. Ni Warren moriría en la jaula alemana, ni viviría para siempre.

Siente la fantasía fluctuar y debe concentrarse.

—Yo no lloro, bobo —replica con el cariño casi maternal que le tuvo en un inicio.

Warren sonríe, aún titubeante.

Es hermoso, como lo era antes de todo aquello. El cabello rubio algo largo, los chispeantes ojos azules y la ropa de niño rico. Detrás, las alas blancas descansan laxas, rozando el suelo.

—Tuve un sueño extraño —confiesa de repente, inclinándose sobre ella con aire confidente. Tensa sus facciones en un súbito semblante de pánico—. Tú sí me quieres, ¿no, Elizabeth?

Los oscuros ojos de Psylocke arden aún dentro de la ilusión que se esfuerza por implantar en la mente de Warren. Asiente repetidamente con la cabeza y él sonríe en un alivio instantáneo que la mantiene a ella en un abismo de remordimiento.

—Entonces tuve un sueño estúpido. —Warren alza los hombros—. Tú te ibas, y yo…— Otro gesto de dolor atraviesa las facciones del rubio.

Warren confunde lo que en verdad ha sucedido con un mal sueño.

Elizabeth se concentra en su mutación, tratando de resanar aquella oscuridad en la mente del chico. No va a dejarlo partir con la idea que se hizo sobre sí mismo atrapado en aquella prisión. No quiere dejarlo ir con la errónea creencia en la que refugió su miedo, porque Warren no es un monstruo.

Elizabeth no quiere que recuerde la frialdad de las alas que ese otro mutante profanó alegando supremacía.

No quiere que recuerde (Elizabeth misma no desea hacerlo) que fue ella quien llevó a En Sabah Nur hasta él. Que no conforme con truncar su libertad una vez, ahora le arrebataba la vida.

—Ha sido solo una pesadilla, Warren.

Sus palabras mueren antes de que pueda anunciar su pena en un rebelde sollozo.

—Lo sé —replica él tras soltar un suspiro—, es sólo que… Aún ahora me siento tan vacío. —Pasan algunos segundos antes de que Warren intente ahora con una amplia sonrisa, típica de él—. Incluso las alas eran una cosa extraña. En serio fue todo muy raro... De cualquier manera, ¿dónde estamos?

Mira entorno, dándose cuenta de que el lugar le es familiar pero no ajusta con ninguna memoria reciente. No tendría por qué. Es África. Es el sitio en el que… Warren está muriendo.

Psylocke va más allá con su ilusión. Explora un futuro que no será jamás. Una colección de momentos acerca de una larga vida que valió la pena vivirse.

—En casa, Warren. Llegamos a casa.

Juntos.

Elizabeth desea eso y nada más. Quedarse con Warren en la esquina tibia y tranquila donde, por una vez, todo marcha bien. Un último refugio para estar juntos cuando el mundo afuera está roto y gris.

La mente de Warren se diluye en dulces pero falsas memorias hasta que deja de sentirla.

Se ha ido.

Warren se ha ido.

Elizabeth retira sus dedos de las sienes del rubio y apoya la frente contra la suya.

No se mueve. Ahora sabe que su libertad murió y que lo que pueda quedar de vida no es sino un delirio del futuro que no habrá de suceder.

* * *

 **N/A:** No fue... todo lo dramático que planeé, pero ey, no hay forma de ganarle a ese momento plasmado en imágenes entre Elizabeth y Warren de los cómics.

¿Zapatazos, felicitaciones, quejas?


	4. Reglas de tiempo III: Presente

**N/A:** No, no he visto Ragnarok aún, pero me renació un amor intenso por mis dos personajes favoritos de Marvel, así que, ¿porque no emparejarlos y matar dos pájaros de un tiro? Muy práctica que soy c;

No tiene mucha trama y está algo enredado, ya saben, para no perder la costumbre.

* * *

 **Rating:** T

 **Género:** Romance/Angst/Tragedia. Muerte de un personaje.

 **Palabras:** 667 **Música:** " _Long, long time ago_ " de la banda sonora de El Laberinto del Fauno.

* * *

 **Reglas de tiempo III:**

 **El presente es el único tiempo en que se está**

Él fue real.

Hubo otro tiempo en que él _sí_ fue real.

 _—_ _Estira tu mano, Bruja._

Él existió. Wanda alargaba una mano y sus dedos delineaban rasgos finos de arriba bajo, hasta que podía hundirlos en el cabello liso y oscuro. Wanda podía ponerse en puntillas para posar sus labios sobre los de él. Wanda rodeaba su torso y se hundía en su pecho.

 _—_ _Estoy aquí._

Loki _fue_ real.

Antes.

Wanda _antes_ pudo abrazarse a él y percibir la estela de su magia, un aura cálida y eléctrica que le cosquilleaba sobre la piel.

Y allí, justo en ese lugar, con los ojos cerrados y apretando la mejilla contra el cuero de su armadura, era más sencillo distinguir lo que formaba parte de la realidad y lo que no.

— _Aquí_ —y su voz lenta y profunda podía guiarla si cerraba los ojos _—. Bruja, estoy aquí._

Cada mañana, cuando el alba se colaba entre las cortinas y el mundo no era mucho más que un amasijo de figuras grises y extraños ecos que la empujaban a la locura, Wanda escuchaba su voz.

Wanda apretaba los párpados para no permitir que lo que no era real la arrastrara hacia la demencia que pendía sobre ella, orientándose solo por él.

Ella lo siguió, y quizá ese fuera su error. La vida fue más simple cuando no tuvo nada bueno a lo cual aferrarse en el presente para soportar el recuerdo del pasado y la incertidumbre del futuro. En su necedad había consentido una estancia en aquel recoveco de felicidad a pesar de todos, a pesar del mundo y lo que el mundo _—los mundos—_ pidieran de él.

El universo siempre requirió demasiado de Loki.

Y todo eso es pasado.

Porque Loki hace un tiempo que no está.

 _—_ _Siempre._

Él había dicho "siempre", de espalda al caos, pero el "siempre" de Wanda se ha agotado muy rápido.

Aquél "siempre" murió cuando Loki decidió que ella era más importante que su vida.

Y es que, aunque nunca lo puso en palabras, Loki si la amaba más que a la vida misma.

Loki giró porque el universo _—Thanos—_ todavía pedía mucho de él.

Dijo "Siempre", y ella pudo mirarse en las pupilas que apenas dejaban un anillo de ese iris esmeralda. Observó los ojos trémulos, sacudió la cabeza y le dedicó una excusa de sonrisa antes de girar, dispuesto a saldar deudas con el universo, con el mundo, con Thanos o con todos a la vez.

 _—_ _Fue un placer conocerte._

Wanda tuvo que seguir con la batalla. Del encierro al que la habían condenado porque sus poderes eran demasiado inestables, solo emergió para seguir a Loki y tratar de salvar algo.

"Algo" no significaba mucho desde que perdió a Pietro, y no significaba nada desde que fue recluida.

Significó un poco cuando aceptó que estaba enamorada de un mago asgardiano, pero en el presente, en el que Loki ya no está, nada significa nada.

El mundo está a salvo, pero eso a ella qué más le da.

 _—_ _Estoy aquí, Bruja._

Pero Loki no está.

Y si él no está, piensa Wanda cuando algo de lucidez le viene a la mente, fue porque Thanos exigía algo que él no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Loki podía dar la vida _—la suya que mucho había llegado a odiar, o la de algún otro porque poco importaba en realidad—,_ Loki podía conspirar a traición si es lo que el titán quería, Loki podía hacer explotar Asgard otra vez. Pero Loki no podía entregar a Wanda.

Él murió.

Él ya no es real, salvo en los remansos de su memoria, donde Wanda rodea su torso y lo estrecha, y con la mejilla apretada contra su pecho, puede escuchar, cual si estuviera vivo, el latido de su corazón.

Loki está muerto, Loki ya no es real, pero ella puede sentirlo aquí, en tiempo presente.

¿Por qué no la habrá dejado morir con él?


End file.
